CSI Meets Harper's Island
by KeDe
Summary: What happens when a few of our favorite CSIs go to Harper's Island?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Greg, Nick , and Riley filed into the conference room expecting their regular morning briefing. However, instead of it just being Catherine standing before them, Langston was standing beside her. The csi's took seats around the table.

As soon as they were seated Catherine sat down, giving Langston the floor. He passed out information packets, anxious to get started because time was of the essence.

"By now I'm sure you've all heard about Harper's Island--"

"What's that?" Nick asked.

Greg made a sound in his throat. "Jeez man, how can you not have heard about that place? It's been all over the news."

"I don't watch tv," Nick answered.

Greg furled his eyebrows in disbelief. "Or surf the web, or listen to the radio --?"

Langston cleared his throat indicating he'd like to continue. "The packet contains as much information as is known about a series of grisly murders that were just committed there and six murders that were committed there seven years ago. It is believed that all of the older and most of the recent murders were committed by a psycopath named John Wakefield. It is also believed that the rest of the recent murders were committed by a Henry Dunn who is believed to be Wakefield's long lost son."

"Like father, like son," Greg muttered.

"See, this is why I don't watch the news." Nick said. "It's too darn depressing!"

Riley agreed with him.

"Excuse my bluntness," Nick said to Langston, "but what does this have to do with us?"

"Some of us will be headed to Harper's Island to help with the investigation," Catherine answered, understanding she had stolen Langston's thunder. The displeasure in her voice was not lost on anyone, most of all Langston himself.

"That's right," Langston confirmed. CSI Willows and I will be going and just because you're so inquisitve CSI Stokes, you will accompany us."

"Excuse me?" Nick said.

"Did I stutter CSI Stokes?

"No, its just that we're all needed here to handle the murders that occur everyday rather than going off to investigate murders who you know who the killers are."

Langston took off his glasses and put them in the pocket of his blazer. "There are other extenuating circumstances which we (pointing at Catherine) will discuss with you later."

"Whose going to be in charge of the lab while you're gone?" Greg asked, hopeful that he'd be given the opportunity to show what he was made of.

"I will."

Everyone turned to see Gil Grissom standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why won't you talk to me, Jimmy?" Abby said to him. _Was he in shock,_ she wondered. They had only been off the island less than twenty four hours and he had been distant ever since they got off the boat. The doctor had told her it could be shock, but more likely depression, since he was so melancholy.

Jimmy sighed and continued looking out of the window of tbe patient lounge. Anything to keep from looking at Abby. How could he tell her what was bothering him? She had been through hell and back. Twice. She needed someone to be there for her -- someone constant that she could depend on. How could he tell her that he didn't want to be that person?

"Abby," he faltered, finally looking into her eyes that were so full of hope. "I'm just tired."

Relief flooded her face as the tears flowed. "I know. Me too. We just need to rest and sort things through. As soon as we can we need to get the hell out of Seattle and not look back." She stopped, waiting for him to agree with her, to say something, anything, but when he didn't, she continued on: "We can stay in my apartment in LA at first -- its small but it will do until we find something bigger."

Jimmy just smiled weakly, too drained to talk about this now.

"You're gonna like LA, Jimmy," she said, smiling brightly.

He just looked at her, thinking how much he had always loved her. How was he possibly going to tell her that he wasn't going to LA with her, not in a few days, a few weeks, a few years?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Catherine, this still doesn't make any sense to me," Nick told her as they waited for their luggage at SeaTac. During the morning briefing, Langston had informed them that he had arranged to bring a few of his graduate students along to help with field work. Nick still couldn't believe it. He hoped this was bonafide csi work they would be participating in and not some damn class project! Nevertheless, after the briefing he and Catherine were told to be at the airport in an hour for a flight from Las Vegas to Seattle and that Langston would travel with his students. Since Nick and Catherine had had to rush home to pack and their seat assignments on the plane weren't near each other, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her. He suspected it had been planned that way. "I am not happy about this, Catherine."

Catherine scanned the luggage conveyor belt. "The Under Sheriff wants this and as you know what the Under Sheriff wants the Under Sheriff gets."

"This feels like Langston wants this also," Nick said as he reached for his bag.

Catherine pointed to her bag and Nick got it and sat it on the floor in front of her.

"Were you even consulted?" he asked. "I sure as hell wasn't!"

"You aren't scared, are you, Nicky?" Catherine challenged, a gleam in her eyes.

"Mass murders were committed on that island!" he said under his breath. "Can you blame me?"

"I see somebody's been doing his homework," she teased. When Catherine saw he was still exasperated, she said: "No, I can't blame you for being scared."

"And bringing students along? I'm not a babysitter!"

"It's a great learning experience for them," she said as she raised the handle on her roller suitcase. "Besides, the killers are dead. We don't have anything to worry about."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
Abby could not believe what Jimmy was telling her: he was going back to Harper's Island! They had barely escaped with their lives a few hours ago and now he wanted to go back? "That's just crazy! Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Its good money," Jimmy answered as he carefully held together the hospital gown and went into the bathroom to get dressed. He had already explained to her that the County Sheriff's office had asked him to go back to the Island . . . Had even told him the mayor would allow him to name his price to go back and work with a special team that was coming in. Hell, how could he refuse that offer? With what they had agreed to pay him, he wouldn't have to worry about a job for a while.

"I don't think you're well enough," Abby said.

Jimmy came out of the bathroom. "Well, I do, and since I'm currently unemployed-"

"They want you to help with the investigation?"

Jimmy was annoyed with her. "You say that like I'm a low grade moron. I was there. Remember? This is an unusual case-"

Abby smirked. "Oh, so you've morphed from fisherman to forensic investigator?"

Jimmy hated the way she was making fun of him.

She must have realized it immediately because she said: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

He didn't answer but sat down on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

"If you were to go, how long will you be there?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes. And I am going."

"No matter what I say?"

"Jeez, Abby. You're not my mother! Get off my back! Please."

Abby looked away from him, her feelings deeply hurt. She had thought they were on the same page, but obviously not. Had she just been making plans for them without taking his feelings into consideration?

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "It's just that I want to get away from this part of the country as fast as I can."

Jimmy sensed his opening. "Then you should go." He wasn't able to look at her when he said this but instead preoccupied himself with tying his shoelaces.

Abby's heart sank to her feet. He wanted her gone! "Jimmy-"

Jimmy stood up. "I really gotta get going. The boat will be arriving at the marina soon and I don't want them to have to wait on me."

_Like you waited for me?_ she thought. "When are we going to see each other again?" She hated how pathetically desperate she sounded.

"I don't know."

"Do you want us to be over, Jimmy?"

He sighed impatiently.

"Just say it!" Abby shouted.

"Abby, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to come to LA with me so we can have a life together. But apparently that's not what you want."

"Quite frankly, I don't know what I want." With those words Jimmy hurried from the hospital room and into the elevator. Neither he nor Abby knew when they would see each other again.


End file.
